Lego Starships
by the-amazing-lyndz
Summary: John and Rodney once again show that they are infact 5 years old. One-Shot Drabble.


-1Lego Starships

Disclaimer: I am unfortunately not the owner of Stargate Atlantis, if I were there would be a lot more topless John.

"Alright Daedalus we're ready for you to start off loading the supplies" Col. John Sheppard, said as he walked onto the east pier.

Soon the off loading was going off without a hitch, and all military, food, and medical supplies were off, leaving only personal. "Col. Sheppard, we're beginning with the personal packages. Actually the first one seems to be yours." Sgt. Miller said approaching his CO.

"Alright, let me see it." Sheppard said, he quickly opened the box, while peering in a smile formed on his face. "Well Sgt. I think you can finish up with this. I've got to go do...Colonel stuff." Sheppard said, racing away with a huge grin on his face.

"Elizabeth, have you seen Col. Sheppard? I found something that needs his 'super' gene to activate so I can further study it. And coincidently I've been searching for a little while now, he wasn't on the east pier, his office, the mess hall, the control tower, or even the gym." Rodney said, buzzing with his usual energy, the product of an overactive mind and too much caffeine over too little time.

"I'm sorry Rodney, but I haven't seen him since the off loading began. I had to go over a number of reports with Col. Caldwell. Have you checked his quarters? I know this may sound strange, but sometimes people sleep in their quarters, instead of falling asleep with their head pillowed in their arms."

"Oh hardy, har, har. You and Sheppard must have a ball sitting around the campfire and share your humorous tales of my sleeping and eating habits. But now if you'll excuse me, I need to finish tracking down Sheppard." With that Rodney stormed out of Elizabeth's office and headed to Sheppard's quarters.

Ringing the bell Rodney, rocked on the balls of his feet. But unfortunately patience was a virtual Rodney was missing out on. "John, I know you're in there. If you don't answer this door in 3 seconds I'm opening and catching you doing something really embarrassing. Well since that didn't seem to work..." Rodney quickly had to door to John's room open, only to catch John open mouthed staring at Rodney, and quickly moving to hide something behind his back.

"Rodney, do I go barging into your room?"

"Yes. Now spare yourself the embarrassment of me finding out through difficult means, and tell me what you're hiding behind your back. C'mon, it's not like I'm going to laugh at you forever; just for a few weeks."

"Fine," John said, slowly bringing the hidden item into view.

"Is that the Millennium Falcon? Where did you get enough legos to build that!"

"Well you see, I kinda sent in an order to a Wal-Mart to have a large shipment of legos sent to the SGC. And the rest as you know is intergalactic space travel." John said, sheepishly shrugging his shoulders, and handing the inquisitive Rodney, his lego creation.

"Were you planning on sharing. Cause I don't know if you remember but I shared my Batman comics with you. Wait, how much lego do you have?" Rodney stared at John, until John finally showed him the large box he had received earlier. "Wow. Do you think...Maybe I could...You know?"

"Sure Rodney, pull up some floor"

"You know the floor is bad for my back."

"Rodney, they're legos, you have to pla...I mean build with them on the floor. There are rules to this."

"Fine, but if I have crippling back pain tomorrow it's all on you."

"I've got it. Now shut up and build a Death Star to go along with this."

"Honest, have you no imagination. I'm definitely going to be making the Enterprise. Since it is a clearly more superior ship."

"You know what Rodney, I'm not going to argue with you about that. But can we please just start building a super fleet of space ships?"

"What? Oh, yes. First the Enterprise, then the Serenity, then the world." Rodney said, while reaching for more legos. Both men continued their projects undisturbed by thoughts of the wraith, Kavanagh blowing up the city, or the freaky moving salad they were serving in the mess.

_finis_


End file.
